Squid
by badwoman
Summary: The story of an American witch who wants to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and while at Hogwarts finds the man of her dreams in one Sirius Black. She will prove to the wizarding world that not all Blacks' are evil, and you don't need to be a Pureblood to be powerful. A story in which Sirius gets some much needed loving. SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day I received my letter to inform me I was a witch and that I had been accepted into the Salem Witches' Institute.

At first I thought that my parents were playing a joke on me. However, they thought the same about me when I showed them the letter. It wasn't until a school official came to our home to explain the Wizarding World to us they we believed it. We were surprised, and the first thing that came to mind while Professor Hide was explaining the exchange rate from mundane to wizarding currency was what my parents would think of me for being a witch.

When Professor Hide left I told my parents right away I didn't need to go to the Institute. That it must have been a mistake. It was my dad that eased my fears.

"Are you kidding me Princess? I always knew you were special, this just proves it."

My dad had always been my hero, and he would be the man who I would build my high standards off of.

It was my mother who was the voice of reason.

"I don't know Corvus. I mean we are called 'Mundanes' for god sake. The way that man was talking to us was like we were some kind of lower life form. What if she's treated differently for not coming from a 'proper wizarding family' as that jerk Hide called it? Then there is the boarding school dilemma, I don't want my baby away from home."

My dad always did get his way though.

"Oh come on Rika! She is a witch, she should get a wand, and when she is older she will be able to turn boys into frogs. My little girl is amazing, and I don't want her to waste this opportunity."

"But she won't have the opportunity to be a part of our world. When Hide was talking about classes he didn't mention: English, Math, our History, they don't even have PE!"

"Well…I guess I didn't think about that. What do you think Princess?"

AN- I don't care about getting time lines right, grammer, and I don't care if i get certain facts wrong. Unless you have something nice to say... leave me and my story alone.


	2. I'll be the Best

My parents were both outspoken individuals, and sometimes it was hard for me to get a word in. My dad would say I hadn't grown into my confidence yet. Compared to my parents it was easy to think I was plain.

There was my dad Corvus whose family had been in Virginia since 1607 when my many times great grandpa came over by boat from England for an expedition. My father was a famous defense attorney, and had graduated top of his class from Harvard Law. Apart from being smart he was handsome. He was 6'3, a wall of muscle, tan, had wavy black hair when he left it long, and beautiful grey/blue eyes; my mom called them stormy eyes. He was also funny, and a romantic. He told me when he saw my mother for the first time he knew she was the only woman for him

My mother said he fell in love with her looks because the first time he saw her she was on a Milan runway in underwear. My dad denies this, and says he just knew there was something special about her.

There was something special about her besides her super model good looks that could drive regular looking women into despair. My mother, Rika, was half Irish, and half Scandinavian. She would be raised into the son her Scandinavian father always wanted, and be as smart as her genius mother. She received her 5'10 height from her father's side of the family, and her emerald green eyes from her mother's side. She could have done anything with her brain, but after numerous offers from modeling agencies she decided to give the runway a shot, she was propelled to the top in no time.

Then there was me.

At eleven years old I towered over the boys in my class. I was as thin as, and had the shape of, a pole no matter how much I ate…I would later thank my mother's genes for this. I had my mother's thick, unmanageable, blonde hair. I had one blue/grey eye, and one emerald green eye. To top it off I was 'gifted' in academics. To say I was picked on would be an understatement.

So when my dad told my mother and I that I was special for being a witch, and if I wanted to go to a magical school my answer was a resounding "Yes!"

It was my mother who I would always be thankful for that made a compromise.

"Fine, I guess this is something she should do. BUT! I want her to get a normal education also. I want my baby to have options. She can take class in the summer, or through the mail, but she will do it."

My dad was quick to agree.

"That is a wonderful idea Rika. You know this is why I married you, that brain of yours."

Insert my mother's eye role.

"Well princess do you think you can do what your mother said, can you do both?"

"Yes sweetheart, I'm not trying to stop you from going, but I want you to be able to be a witch and if you want to be a lawyer like your daddy or maybe a model like me."

"She won't need that much of an education for that."

"Excuse me, I am one of the highest grossing models in the world, and I did that without an agent."

"I was joking honey, and now back to the topic at hand. Do you want, and will you be able to do both, princess?"

I really did think about it. I had always been the top in my classes. My teachers had always asked if I wanted to skip grades, but I didn't want that to be another thing people picked on me for, so I had refused. I would do this, and be the best just like my parents.

"Yes, I can do it."


	3. The Salem Witches' Institute

The Salem Witches' Institute

It was the first day of the school year, and I had just traveled through the floo network into The Salem Witches' Institute. The place looked like a village, which it had been when the first witches and wizards came to settle Roanoke Island.

We first years were led from the official floo travel cabin to the mess hall.

I had been terrified before when I had to step into the fire to use the floo, but now looking at the stern looking Headmistress Striker I just wanted to go home. It was the headmistresses booming voice that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Welcome to another year, and to you first years welcome to The Salem Witches' Institute. As you can see there are four tables, and each represents the different houses."

The headmistress went on to explain the first witches and wizards that settled the island, and created the school had originated from England. The school was based off of their experience and knowledge of Hogwarts. One of the main differences was the different house names. Instead of Gryffindor there was the Dragon House, Slytherin was Fox house, Ravenclaw was Owl House, and Hufflepuff had become the Dog House**.**

She went on to tell us that instead of an enchanted hat deciding which house we would be in, it would be a magical compass. It apparently came from the ship our founders had sailed on. All we had to do was wait for our name to be called, and put our hand on the compass and it would point to the house we meant to be in.

After her speech I only had one thought on my mind 'Please don't call my name first.'

"Oriana Vesperia Black!"

'Dang'


	4. 1604 The Potter Incident

1604

It was September 1st, and the facts could no longer be ignored. In the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, children usually started showing signs of accidental magic from infancy. They also received their letters on time. However, for Claudius Aries Black, (choice of first name was given to his mother Claudia in her marriage contract)the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, no such letter came, and no matter what his parents did he had never performed an act of accidental magic.

Claudius knew what it meant to not receive a letter from Hogwarts, and he knew by the look of utter disgust and hate on his father Aries' face, that he had finally given up hope on a late acceptance letter.

"A squid, a goddamn squid! My son and heir a damn squid!"

"Father I-"

"You will not call me that! From this day forth you are no longer my son, no longer a member of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!"

Aries Black was a perfect pureblood. He came from a powerful family, and his pedigree was immaculate. Therefore, this blight on his family could only be the fault of one person.

"Woman this is your fault! My mother told me I was a fool for marrying you. I should have married Carina not you, a filthy Potter. At least I have my spare, a Black through and through. Now make sure that boy is out of my house before I return from my session with the minister."

Claudia Black nee Potter was a beautiful and ambitious woman who was sorted into Slytherin where she would meet her husband Aries Black. It didn't matter to Claudia that Aries was engaged, and it only took her three years to get Aries to call off his engagement with his second cousin Carina Black.

The happiest day of Claudia's life was her wedding day, in which she became the wife of the richest wizard in England, and perhaps the world. However, the second best day of her life was the day she gave birth to her son Claudius Aries Black.

The worst day of her life was when her husband came home, and told her she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for the next eight months unless under glamour because he had gotten Carina pregnant and he was keeping the child. And no son of Aries Black would be a bastard.

That had been her worst day until today.

"He will be gone before you return husband."

"Good."

After her husband had left the house Claudia noticed her son was no longer in the room and checked with the house elf to make sure her son didn't leave.

Several plans were running through Claudia's mind while walking to Claudius' room. She could take as much money as she and her son could carry, and run away together..but then there was little Aries. She hated her husband for conceiving him, but she had been his mother since the day she ripped him from Carina's arms, and she loved him. She also loved her status…but her son, she couldn't just kick him out with nothing, and her brother was still upset about her marrying a Black to help.

*knock Knock*

"You don't have to knock, this isn't my room anymore moth- Lady Black."

Claudia's heart was breaking, but she wouldn't let emotions cloud her mind now that she had little time to make sure her son would have the means to take care of himself.

"I am your mother, and will always be your mother. Now pack what you want quickly. We are headed to Gringotts to make a little withdrawal."

"Thank you mother."

So, with a pouch spelled with expansion and feather light charms, and filled with galleons an eleven year old boy wandered England aimlessly for two years.

It was on one of his trips to the ports that Claudius was stopped by a sailor.

"Young lad I can see that look in your eyes. You are longing for adventure, perhaps a new start. You should join my crew, we are headed off on an expedition to settle new lands and help the crown, and we need young men like you. You'll make your fortune, and have your pick of the land for settling. What do you say?"

"A place to start over…sign me up."


End file.
